The First Day Of The Rest Of My Life
by articcat621
Summary: A small one-shot about Hermione and Ron's wedding day! I don't own, so enjoy!


I thought I'd write a nice little one shot, hope you all enjoy! Oh, I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm sure you all know this! I'm also promoing my new Harry Potter page on facebook, so check us out! /HarryPotterWillAlwaysBeMyLife

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath. This was it, the first day of the rest of her life. Today was the day she would marry the love of her life. She got shivers just thinking about it.

"Hermione?" She heard a soft voice whisper from outside her bedroom door. Smiling, Hermione crept over to it, and opened it.

"Ginny, come in!" She whispered.

The redhead nodded and quietly slipped inside the room. The two of them made their way to Hermione's bed and sat down on it. Both girls had smiles on their faces, and couldn't stop the giggling. Hermione quickly conjured two steaming mugs of cocoa. She handed one to Ginny, and began to sip silently on hers.

Ginny was the first to speak. "Mione, I just can't believe it. This is so exciting!"

Hermione smiled, and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I know. I'm so excited. I just can't believe it it's finally here. I barely slept last night. I just can't believe I get to marry the love of my life."

Ginny smiled. "I know Mione, I'm so happy for you and Ron. You two deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks Ginny. We both got to marry the men we've always loved."

Ginny blushed. "Mione, shush. This is your day, let's not talk about my relationship!"

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, don't be so coy. I know you and Harry are perfectly happy in your relationship. I can't believe you two have been married for two years already!"

Ginny shrugged, "Life goes by fast. And it will for the two of you too! Don't worry."

Hermione smiled. "I know, it's sort of scary and exciting at the same time. I'm nervous things will be different-"

"Of course they'll be different Hermione! You two will be husband and wife. Obviously your life is going to change."

Hermione sighed. "I know Ginny. I'm just scared. What if we don't work out that way?"

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, you and Ron have been together for three years! And you've cared for each other much longer than that. You two will work out perfectly. Trust me, I can't just tell. Besides, this is just the pre-wedding nerves. It happens to all of us."

Hermione nodded, "Did you feel like Harry was a mistake?"

Ginny blushed, "Yeah. I thought I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I mean, we got married so soon after the war, and we had barely spent much time actually _together_. I was ready to book it. But my dad held onto my arm tightly, telling me that running away would have been a mistake. It was him who dragged me down the aisle, but halfway down, I started dragging him." She giggled. "I love Harry, and we're so happy together. You and Ron will be the same way."

Hermione smiled, "I'm sure you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Ron's my brother, I know him inside out, and you, you're my best friend. I know you pretty well too."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two of them quickly finished their mugs of cocoa.

"Mione, we have to start getting you ready. It's almost time."

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

She was nervous. The butterflies wouldn't settle down in her stomach. She was going to marry Ron today. The idea was still so hard to wrap her head around. He loved her just as much as she loved him. They were meant to be together. She blushed.

Ginny grabbed her and pulled her to the door. "We need to sneak to my room. I have everything set up in there."

Hermione nodded. The two girls peaked their heads out and saw that the coast was clear. They quickly scurried their way to Ginny's room.

Once inside, Ginny began working on Hermione's hair immediately. She was muttering charms here and there, but doing most of it by hand. Hermione closed her eyes, letting Ginny take care of everything. She moved to her face and nails, putting great detail into every inch of her.

"Open your eyes Mione. I'm done with my masterpiece."

Hermione opened her eyes and squealed in delight.

"Ginny, I can't even- words can't describe how amazing this is. Thank you so much."

Hermione didn't even recognize the witch staring back at her in the mirror.

Her brown hair had been pulled into a low bun, with loose curls hanging here and there. It was so simple, yet so elegant at the same time. She touched the curls gently, pleased to find that they were soft.

"Ginny, I love my hair. It's perfect. Thank you." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny beamed. "Of course Mione. I knew you wouldn't want anything too dramatic, but I had to keep it classy."

Hermione chuckled. "That's right! We're classy girls."

The two just looked at each other before bursting out into giggles.

Hermione looked back into the mirror. Ginny had done her make-up flawlessly as well. She had done a gentle smoky eye, making her golden eyes pop. A little pink blush had been dabbed on her cheekbones, and her lips were a soft rose color. It was perfect.

"Ginny, thank you."

Ginny chuckled, "I just did your hair and makeup Mione. Stop acting like it's a big deal."

Hermione pulled her friend in for a tight hug, "it is a big deal."

Ginny looked at her, and a few tears leaked from her eyes. "I'm just so happy for you!"

Hermione felt her eyes begin to water as well. She quickly began to fan them, not wanting to ruin her make up. "Ginny, you're going to make me cry! Stop it!"

Ginny nodded. "I don't want you to ruin my fantastic job, now do I? Come on, it's time to get you dressed."

Hermione blushed, then stripped down to her knickers. It wasn't as if Ginny had never seen her naked before.

Ginny smirked, then handed Hermione a very small piece of clothing.

Hermione look horrified. "Ginerva, what is this?"

Ginny sent another smirk her way. "It's what your supposed to wear under your wedding dress."

"Ginny, I can't wear this! This, this, this is nothing! There is nothing to this! I can't." Hermione was bright red in the face.

Ginny laughed. "Just put it on Hermione. It's sexy. Wear it."

Hermione looked down at the material in her hand.

"Besides, I think Ron will like it," Ginny added with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Hermione took a deep breath and quickly changed into the lingerie.

Taking another deep breath, Hermione stepped out so Ginny could see her.

"Hermione! You look hot!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, can we just put my dress on now?" Hermione said exasperated. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

Ginny nodded. "Yes Mione. Arms up!"

Hermione placed her arms above her, closing her eyes. She heard the rustling of fabric, then felt the cool material caress her skin. She opened her eyes and adjusted the top, so it was aligned right. Ginny swiftly began lacing up her back.

Turning, she looked in the mirror. She gasped once more. The dress was beautiful. Simple, yet elegant. The ivory dress was a halter top A line. The material cascaded down her body, pooling near her feet. Small flowers were embroidered all over the dress, and a light blue bow rested on her hips.

"You look beautiful dear," Arthur Weasley murmured from the doorway.

Ginny and Hermione both turned to face him. "Thank you Arthur," Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny excused herself. She needed to make sure everything else went all right.

Hermione faced Arthur, who simply smiled at her.

"Arthur, thank you again for agreeing to walk me down the aisle." Hermione said. She was grateful he said he would. Hermione had come to terms with the fact that she was unable to find her parents, and that she would never see them again. It hurt, more than anything, but she would be all right. She had to.

Arthur walked over to her, pulling her in for a hug. "Hermione, you're like my daughter. It's an honor on my part."

She smiled. "I'm just so nervous about everything. I haven't seen Ron in days, and I miss him, which I suppose is a bit silly on my part. I'm just stressed, and oh." She broke off, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Come on Hermione, wipe those tears from your eyes. It's time." Arthur grabbed her hand and gently led her down the stairs into the kitchen. Looking out from the window, Hermione could see the tent set up outside.

This was it. She was going to marry Ron. Today she would become Hermione Weasley.

"Ready Arthur?" She asked, grabbing onto his arm.

"Yes Hermione." He said with a soft smile.

The music began playing. It was her moment to shine.

Hermione closed her eyes, and took a step forward. Another step. Another step.

Opening her eyes, she looked up. Her gaze traveled down the aisle where it met Ron's. His eyes were opened wide, taking in her beauty.

He had the biggest grin on his face. She smiled back at him.

_I love you Hermione, _he mouthed to her.

She smiled even more. This would be the happiest day of her life.

Hermione glanced to Harry, who was standing next to Ron with tears in his eyes. He nodded his head to the side of him slightly. Confused, Hermione followed his nod.

She gasped once more when she saw who was standing next to Harry.

Her parents.

She had the biggest smile on her face. It all made sense. Ron and Harry had found her parents while they've been away.

Ron loved her so much. He did that for her. Just to make her happy.

And she loved him back.

Arthur and Hermione made their way to Ron. He placed her small hand into his son's.

"I give you both my blessing, and I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

Ron squeezed her hand. She looked to him, and tried to convey all the love in her gaze to him.

"I love you Ronald."

"I love you too Mione." He said with a smile.

Kingsley's voice boomed out. "Dearly beloved..."


End file.
